


Better Things to Do

by helsinkibaby



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never rains in Southern California...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Things to Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaqofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/gifts).



"Sunny Southern California, land of perpetual sunshine... yeah, right."

Veronica lies on her side, looking out her bedroom window. Grey clouds cover the normally blue sky while sheets of rain beat a steady tattoo against the glass. The unaccustomed noise had woken her up hours ago and she'd slept fitfully since then. It's now long past the time when she should be getting up, even if it is Sunday, but the weather outside isn't giving her any reason to move.

She's willing to admit, it's not just the weather.

Not when Weevil's body is pressed against her back, keeping her warm under the covers. Every now and then, his fingers trace patterns over her skin; sometimes it's his lips pressing against the skin of her neck and shoulders. 

She's in no hurry to leave. 

"It's like the song, Chica," he tells her now, voice rough with sleep and something more. "It never rains in California... it pours."

Veronica lifts one eyebrow. In this position, she can't exactly tilt her head but when she cranes her neck around to meet his eyes, she's fairly sure it's implied.  "You're not going to start singing on me, are you?"

"Nah." Weevil's lips are smiling, but his eyes speak to another emotion altogether. "I've got better things to do."


End file.
